Little Cute Nothing
by Ugly Keeper
Summary: Just random drabbles, cute situations on my favourite pairings AoKaga, MuraMido, KiseKuro and maybe another ones, I don't know yet... Enjoy
1. No sex, that's what he said

**Just your lil' nothings ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Pairing for chapter: AoKaga :333**

"Oi, Bakagami! Stop moving that ass and come over here!" shouted the tanned teen to the redhead, who was running around the school in circles.

"What, Ahomine? Couldn't hear you through the muscles I am getting and sound of victory above you. In no time I'm gonna be bigger than you, just watch me!" baka was running, while saying those words, causing the aho to roll his eyes.

The tanned teen ran to catch up with the redhead and easily pulled himself ahead of the hot headed guy.

"Oi! Not fair, I was running hours before you started running!"

"Don't complain. The only one who can beat me is me."

"Yeah, and me!" the redhead shouted and stopped. He stood at the same place, waiting for aho to come back to him.

"What now, can't stand loosing?"

"No, just thinking, that if I can't beat you, you can't pound my ass. Deal?"

"Heh, you think you can stop me? And aren't you kind of too proud to blackmail me like this? What is it, Bakagami?"

Aomine was right, Kagami would never say such a thing if it wasn't for…

"My ass, you Aho! It hurts so much everytime we do it and we've been doing it everyday last two weeks! How do you want me to just keep on limping around every morning, feeling my ass all day and then come home just to have it fucked?" redhead's cheeks were so red, he couldn't look cuter.

"Finished?" the bluehaired teen asked. When Kagami nodded, he said: "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I could've waited for you to heal, if it hurt so much. And I thought, that the limping wasn't that important to you. Sorry for using you too much, I didn't know you were such a pussy. If you want, I can wait. If you can't take it, that is."

He was provoking the redhead, he knew it. But Aomine had a hard on from the redhead's talk a minute ago and he couldn't just let it be. It was starting to be painful.

"Hah! Okay. Then today no sex, Aho."

And Aomine stood there as if somebody burnt him. Did Kagami really say 'no sex today'?

"Hey, wait! Kagami! Do you really not care about my hard on?"he ran after the red head.

_In the end, Kagami ended up being more than sore next day, because Aomine fucked him more than ever, because he had to endure almost whole day thinking about that tight ass being in his bed and him not touching it. How could he? Kagami enjoyed it, even if he cursed Aomine afterwards so much. Kuroko and Midorima, for once, felt sorry for Baka, because even if he called for it, they knew the soreness he had to endure. And Akashi had Aomine train three-times harder, than the rest, while he let Kagami rest on the bench. And because Kagami looked like he enjoyed his time without training, Aomine decided, that he needed to be punished. But that is another story for ya ;)_

**Kyaaaaaaaa, I LOVE writing these :333 Another pairing will be up probably tonight, I just have to add something with MuraMido, this pairing isn't shipped as much as it deserves to be!**

**See ya then ^_^ Hopefully today**


	2. Amai, amai

**Yaaaaaay, I finished MuraMido todaaay :333**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Well, another story with a plot-what-plot ^_^ I just love to write these stories, so cuuute :3 And somehow I always end up writing them without intention o_o**

"Ne, ne, Shin-chan, wanna hang out today?" the black haired guy asked.

"Takao, I believe I said this already, but I am not interested in going anywhere with you, unless it's a basketball match. And if you don't stop these attempts to make me hang out with you, I'll have to find another servant," answered the green haired guy and adjusted his glasses.

"Why do you hang out with other guy then, Shin-chan?"

"Do not call me that embarrassing nickname."

"No, I won't stop! It's cute and it completely suits your cute tsun personality. I just can't stand that you bottom for another guy," the smaller one of the two complained.

"Who told you I bott- I'm not going anywhere with anyone. And, please, refrain from talking such a stupid things when I'm around. I have no idea what you are talking abo-"

"Then, why are you always in such a rush to get out of gym, when the training ends? And why do you limp every morning? It hurts just looking at your face when you sit down."

"What are you talking about, Takao? Have you lost your mind?" Midorima adjusted his glasses and tried to hide the blush, that crept onto his face, when Takao noticed every detail about his condition and all. He was right. But Midorima would never, never in his life admit that.

"Whatever, Shin-chan. I just hope you'll understand one day, that I'm more suitable for you. That guy – whoever it is – is breaking you."

Takao was talking, but then a huge shadow raised above him and he turned around to face the one Murasakibara Atsushi, munching on his sweets. He threw uninterested look Takao's way and when his eyes fell on Midorima, something was there.

"Do not upset my cute little Mido-chin, lil' birdie. I'll crush you."

Takao's eyes widened in recognition. So this guys was fucking his Shin-chan? He hated him.

"I am not cute, nor little, Atsushi. Do not call me that."

Takao glanced at Midorima, who was blushing and adjusting his glasses once again. How could that guy be not cute nor little? He was so… cute!

"Then don't talk to lil' birdie. I don't like the way he looks at you. You are not his. You are mine. I thought you understood that, Mido-chin. I even gave you sweets and made love to you so many times! You are mine and I'll crush anybody who tries to steal even a taste of you."

The giant bended to place a kiss at furiously blushing Midorima. Then he licked his lips, his cheeks, his neck.

"Too sweet. I won't give you to lil' birdie. He won't have a taste of your sweetness, Mido-chin."

He was talking absolutely seriously. The green haired guy recognized through his blushing and denial, where were the giant's words leading, he heard them too many timed already.

"Please, not here, Atsushi," Mido-chin tried to beg.

His words were stopped, when the giant kissed him and touched him all over his body.

"Go away, lil' birdie. I am going to make love to Mido-chin. He is mine."

Midorima didn't see Takao leaving. He just felt fear of what was going to happen and a part of him, that was still conscious was wondering, if he'd be able to walk next day.

He was not.

**Kyaaaa, I LOVE THIS! **

**See ya soon :***


	3. Who is cute!

**Yepppp, I'm back :D And another chapter is, of course, KiKuro :33333**

**Let's g-**

**Aho: Oi, Ugly! Forgot something.**

**Ugly: Don't call me that TT_TT**

**Aho: 's your name. And what about disclaimer? I still don't belong to you.**

**Ugly: OOOOOh, yes you do! You are mine, I'll steal you :D And you can have your Kagami, when you're mine.**

**Aho: I'm completely yours…**

**(*crying* KnB is not mine TT_TT)**

"Tetsuya, you are allowed to take a break."

Akashi's voice was, as always so powerful and Kuroko couldn't be happier to be able to have a pause. He felt his muscles weren't really capable of doing much more exercise.

Kise watched the thin figure leave the court and sighed. Akashi would never let him take a break. Even though he was third smallest out of their group and newest. Akashi somehow always knew, what was he thinking about. As if his thoughts were more than clear.

When the training finished, Akashi called them all to talk about next match and Kise was almost squirming to go to his favorite Kurokocchii. His fans followed him everywhere, so he had no time to be with his lover. And even after all the persuading Kise had to go through to make Kuroko go out with him, these people always destroyed their dates and so… He didn't even kiss Kuroko properly yet

When meeting ended, Akashi headed out to the lockers, where Kuroko was always to be found. Kise couldn't help but feel curious about the relationship of those two.

When he was passing the door to the locker room, he heard silent voice: "Come on, Tetsuya. You don't have to be so shy. I even openly show my affection towards you. Let Kise go, he's no good for you, I am the one you need."

"Kise-kun is quite famous, I am aware of that. But I like him. You are a friend, Akashi-kun, nothing more."

With these words, Kuroko left the room, to find one crying Kise out.

"Don't leave meeeee, Kurokocchiiiii!"

Kuroko was surprised at first at this sudden outburst of his boyfriend. But then he understood.

"I would never leave you just like that, Kise-kun."

Brown eyes of the blonde were showing serious sparkles. He approached the tiny guy to hug him.

"What do you say we have a date here, in school, Kise-kun?"

"Anything you like, Kurokocchi."

Kise stopped hugging him and hesitantly pulled away. As if he wasn't so sure of his actions right now.

"Cute," said the blue haired boy, looking straight into Kise's eyes.

"What is cute?" the blonde didn't understand.

"You are cute. Sometimes even cuter than Nigou. Since I like you, you can kiss me anytime, Kise-kun."

"Gah, I'm not cute, you are cute," said blonde in manlier way and suddenly, his lips were touching Kuroko's, asking wordlessly a question, which Kuroko confidently answered.

That was Kise and Kuroko's first kiss. And it continued, of course.

**So I was wondering. Should I make stories which are continuation on each pair, or should I just write short stories that are completely unrelated? What do you think?**


	4. We got a DOG!

"Oi, Baka! We're gonna have a dog."

"What?"the red haired teen was surprised (too weak word).

"You heard me, we'll have a dog. Kuroko has Nigou, why wouldn't we adopt one?" the Aho was really oblivious to redhead's fear.

"No, we won't have a dog! Have you gone mad?"

"Why?"

"I hate dogs, that's why. I'm not living with a dog." Kagami was feeling a bit odd. He was so frightened, with this airhead he wouldn't be surprised, if the dog was already in their shared house. He almost immediately thought about moving out, but, hell! He didn't want to move out.

"Oh, yes, I noticed you never liked Nigou, but our dog will be something absolutely else, I promise. You'll like him," the Aho said and with a smile, he did something, what Kagami really feared Aho would do. He went to the door that led to the garden and opened it. There it was. Big and black and with that scaaary big teeth and it was HUGE!

He paled.

"Listen, Aho, I don't want a dog," he said with trembling voice. The dog moved towards him and he was looking around for an escape routes he could use.

"Come here, Lolly-chan!" Aho was smiling and when he said the dog's name, it started to run. Right towards Kagami. Who was starting to run away.

"Not so fast. You need to introduce yourself to that dog," Aho said and when he touched Kagami's hand to hold him where he was, he noticed something else. The redhead was really, really pale. He wasn't arguing as he'd if it was their normal situation. He looked at Lolly-chan and back at his redhead. And he sighed.

"Lolly-chan, stay where you are." His authoritative voice sounded in the building as if he owned it here whole. Well, it was true, he did own it here.

The dog stopped her furious running and Aomine held Kagami's hand strongly. He'd make the redhead like the dog, no matter what. He made a few slow steps towards the dog, that was patiently waiting for her masters to come to her.

"You can calm down. She won't bite." Aho slowly took Kagami's second hand and calmly looked into these so uncharacteristically unsure eyes. He searched for the trust he used to see in them every time he looked into them.

"We'll be friends with him, okay?" he said and waited for Kagami to nod.

Kagami had no choice, really. He couldn't let the animal just go, after it was adopted by his Aho lover. But he was so friggin'scared!

They got closer to the dog and Aho led his hand to dog's. He patted it and he got a weak smile on his face. But then, god!

The animal happily licked Kagami, redhead panicked and ran away and left the startled dog and his boyfriend behind.

Aho chuckled and patted Lolly-chan: "Don't worry, girl, he'll like you. He just needs some time, okay?"

Lolly-chan barked and he smirked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll punish him by fucking his brains out," he winked with an angelic smile and called Kagami's name sweetly. He found the redhead in the corner of their room, trembling and almost crying.

"How could you! You Aho, you know that animals hate me!"

"No, they love you. You're just a scaredy-cat. Now come here and don't cry. Lolly-chan won't hurt you. She loves you, you know? Just like I do," Aomine kissed his forehead and when Kagami stopped trembling, he kissed the redheads lips.

**Nothing much, and so sorry for not updating so fast! I'm a lazy b*tch… Buuuut I'm gonna play RP with my Mido-chin, so who knows? Maybe an inspiration? :333**


End file.
